SUPRISE!
by JagSister
Summary: It’s the middle of a humdrum day, in a humdrum week, in a humdrum month in a humdrum year…and something totally unexpected happens
1. I

Crossing Jordan 

Rated: PG-13

Description: It's the middle of a humdrum day, in a humdrum week, in a humdrum month in a humdrum year…and something totally unexpected happens.

Chapter 1:

"Rinnnng", goes the alarm clock at 8:00am on a Wednesday morning. Bug and the others were getting tired of having to work this shift. They were used to working the night shifts before but the Boston PD decided that they were having too many problems with nosy Medical Examiners trying to help solve their cases and it was well known that most of the really interesting deaths happen during the night.

Bug hit the old-fashioned alarm clock with great precision and force so it stopped ringing immediately. He sat up in bed and swung his feet to the floor, where his shoes were perfectly positioned right below his feet. Some people might be thinking at this point that that was just a coincident, but all his clothes were arranged within reach of his bed. What was worse, was that Bugs breakfast was already in the toaster oven from the night before and the coffee was on a timer. This morning, he beat his record of getting ready for work in 8.37 minutes (everyone at work had their own little way of infusing some form of entertainment into their monotonous lives).

When he got to work, it was no different. After he had signed in, he went straight to Autopsy 1 where his latest DB was waiting for him. It was unusual though for there to be a DB in the morning to be this badly mutilated. He looked at the chart for clues on what to be looking for.

The chart said her name was Svetlana Yaunovitch. She was 24, not married, no family in the US. The chart also mentioned that she had been raped. Bug suddenly felt sorry he was hoping for some more drama at work, quite frequently they forgot that in order for them to be more entertained, that would mean someone would have to die.

After Bug took a second look at her, he realized that her injuries hadn't been as bad as first thought. The lacerations on her face and torso were only superficial. He knew that he'd have a hard time determining cause of death.

"Pretty Girl", said Lilly from behind Bug. She had startled him and now he was regaining his composure, which was a formidable task due to the fact that Bug had a crush on Lilly and she made him nervous whenever she got within 20 feet of him.

"Yeah, she is", replied Bug softly. He tried to push Lilly out of his mind at that time due to the fact that he had work to do.

"Bug, I found something really interesting while going thorough her personal effects and thought you'd like to see it", she explained. Bug took the piece of notepaper from Lilly and read it. There was some kind of address on it. "I asked Nigel to look up the address and he said he'd get back to me", she added. Bug knew that Lilly wanted attention from him otherwise she would have left it for him to do.

"Thanks Lilly, I was wondering if you'd like to go for a beer after work tonight?" Bug asked. He was so relieved, he'd been working up the courage to ask Lilly out for years. Lilly beamed at Bug's question, but then she quickly regained her composure.

"That'd be wonderful Bug", she said calmly and left the room. She must've been so excited because she ran straight to her office.

Bug smiled at himself and went back to the autopsy.

Bug was having a wonderful time until he was about to do the Y incision on her. Out of her

mouth came a blood-curdling scream. Bug knew that it was possible for a body to emit noises up to days after death, but when she sat up, he knew that it wasn't just escaping gasses.

TBC

I hope you all like the first chapter. Go easy on me, it's my first Crossing Jordan Fanfic. Usually I do a lot of JAG fanfic, but due to the crappy season I excommunicated myself from JAG. Thanks, From: Amanda


	2. II

Crossing Jordan 

Rated: PG-13

Description: It's the middle of a humdrum day, in a humdrum week, in a humdrum month in a humdrum year…and something totally unexpected happens.

Chapter 2: Lilly's POV 

Lilly was on her way back from lunch when everyone heard the scream coming from Autopsy 1. She ran to the entrance to the room but a throng of people gathered at the door thwarted her efforts of finding out what the commotion was about. Even worse, Nigel was directly in front of her, making it impossible to get a decent. Finally, she gathered the strength to push Nigel through the door and into the room. Dr. Macy was right behind her being that he's the "Big Chief".

When they entered the room, an unconscious Bug was lying on the floor, spread eagle. On the table, there was this morning's DB, who didn't exactly seem to be dead at this point in time. She was sitting on the table, holding the blanket up with a terrified look on the exquisite looking woman's face.

Of course the men went to assist the woman first without even a second thought towards poor Bug's unconscious body, as they stepped over his limbs. Lilly went over to Bug straight away. He must have passed out when the woman awakened from the dead (any sane person would).

She supported his head with her left hand, while placing a vial of spearmint oil from her purse underneath his nose. After a few seconds of inhaling the scent, he stirred back into consciousness. Bug smiled at Lilly dreamily, but Lilly supposed, it was just due to the fall.

After a few minutes of keeping Bug comfortable, Woody entered the morgue with an entourage of EMTs. Lilly was sure that five ambulances weren't needed for a possible concussion and whatever was wrong with the young lady.

As they were loading Bug onto the ambulance, Lilly's watch beeped with the signal that her shift was over. Being that she had no other pressing engagements, Lilly decided it would be polite to visit him and wish him well now that their date would apparently have to be canceled.

The nurse at the front desk directed Lilly to Bug's room on level five after trying to pronounce his last name for about 10 minutes. Being that the elevator was broken, it was quite a chore to walk up that many flights of stairs and Lilly wondered how they got the stretchers up this many stairs.

When Lilly arrived at Bug's room that more directly resembled a utility closet due to the crampdness and lack of windows. What even perplexed Lilly more, was the fact that Bug wasn't even in his room! That was strange, his bed looked as if it hadn't even been touched. Lilly went looking for him in the ward.

She finally found him five rooms later talking to a woman. "Wait a minute", Lilly thought. Bug was sitting at the end of the former DB's bed. They looked cozy together, so Lilly didn't want to bother them.

Of course Lilly was hurt, but she wasn't surprised. "What would any attractive guy with a doctorate want with a lowly grief councilor. She meant to tiptoe out of the hallway without getting of Bug's attention in the process, but she spun around and walked straight into a defibrillator. Lilly heard Bug exiting the room to see what the commotion was, so she sprinted out of the hospital and back to her car.

She felt too downhearted to start her car and pull out of the parking lot, so she just sat in her car with her head on the wheel, sobbing noisily. Her sobs were broken though, at the sound of a delicate knocking at the passenger side window. It took a few moments for Lilly to comprehend that it was Bug supplying the sound.

Against her better judgement, Lilly reached over and unlocked the car door. Bug entered the car and rested a pithy hand on the back of Lily's trembling head. She tried to control her crying, but it was arduous. "Why were you skulking around up there?" Bug asked.

Lilly's mood turned from sadness to fury literally instantly. She turned her head in his direction, but rather than screeching at him, she realized that he really hadn't done anything wrong. Him asking her out for drinks after work hadn't designated them as a couple. "I thought you may have had a concussion, so I wanted to check how you were doing…" she said calmly. She was dying to tell him the whole reason why she ran, but she couldn't bring herself to do it.

"Yeah, they want to keep me overnight for observation and Miss. Yaunovitch was only a couple of rooms down and I wanted to know how someone could be perceived dead for 36 hours, then spontaneously come back to life", he explained. This was little comfort for Lilly, being it was obvious to her that he had feelings for Miss. Yaunovitch.

Then it dawned on Bug. "Lilly, I wasn't flirting with her if that's what you mean, I like you", he said by putting emphasis on the last word. "I just was curious, that's all", he added. Lilly wasn't sure why she had over reacted like that.

"Bug, its not your fault, there must be something wrong with my hormones, we're just friends, there was no logic in my outburst", Lilly said, hoping she didn't scare him away.

"Well, hopefully one day soon, we'll be more than just friends", he reassured her by placing a hand on her left shoulder and pulling her closer. She rested peacefully with her head on his shoulder, inhaling his scent of Old Spice and sweat when it dawned on her.

"Bug, aren't you supposed to be IN the hospital?" she asked more as a reminder, than a question. He looked at his watch, then planted a soft kiss on the top of her hand, before bounding out the door and dashed off back into the hospital.

Lilly was left by herself, in the car, but now in a much content mood.

Tbc- Well, I hoped you all liked this chapter. I'm sorry if it was hard to follow due to the fact that this chapter was taken in Lilly's point of view. I hadn't decided to do my story this way until after I was finished the first chapter, and posted it. I'm sorry if it was hard to follow. Well, I hope you liked this chapter, and stay tuned for the next.


End file.
